This invention relates in general to devices which remove waste heat from power generating or other systems, and in particular to means for removing heat from liquids employed in systems located in space.
A device for rejecting waste heat in space must meet special requirements. Since transportation from earth to space is expensive, such a device must provide maximum heat rejection per unit of device weight. Furthermore, since space is a weightless environment, liquids must be made to flow by means other than gravity. In addition, since space is a vacuum, conductive or convective modes for cooling are not available for ultimate disposal of the heat into the space environment.